Existing and proposed telecommunications networks and subnetwork, may operate in accordance with various standards, such as LTE, 4G, 5G, and 3GPP, to support diverse applications, such as live communication, entertainment media transmission, computer data transfer, and Internet-of-things (IoT), Web-of-things, and machine-to-machine (M2M) operations. Various standards include numerologies for the allocation of communications resources by subcarrier and timeslot. Various standards also include mechanisms for ensuring the receipt of transmissions, such as Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request (HARQ) and Physical Hybrid automatic repeat request Indicator Channel (PHICH) signaling.